What summer brings
by DAILYDOSEJUSTIN
Summary: It was my third time here, spending my summer break in Vrsar, Croatia. I always had the best time here and the whole school year I was looking forward to it. I still wasn't over my ex, whom I had met here, but this year it was going to be different.
1. Chapter 1

'Oh c'mon Eva, you lazy ass' said my friend Zana,: 'I'm sure he knows how to ride a small boat, otherwise his parents won't let him drive it. And it's not like we're going far, just across the fjord, which is like 1 kilometer wide, so don't worry.'

'Okay, you proved your point, I'm going' I said and took my shoulder bag, threw my books and my old nokia and followed Zana to our friend's boat.

The boat was very small, it was just enough space for Zana, Michael, Martin and me. Michael and Martin were our friends here in Vrsar. They were from Czech Republic and they two owned the small boat in which we were already driving to the camp on the other side of the fjord.

As soon as we got to the other side, we drove into camp's port. It was actually huge and filled with big yachts, a thousand times bigger then our little gray boat. We tied our boat to a tiny hook, which was all covered rust, a sign of salt splashing on it and from it's age. As soon as we tied it I was the first one to get off it. I threw my bag onto the pier, not caring about my phone or the sunglasses that were in it. Then I also threw my towel and climbed out of it. I walked down the pier, waiting for my friends to come out. As soon as they got out we sped our walk and almost ran to the sandy beach that was right in front of us. As we got to it, the hot sand burned our feet, but none of us cared, because of the things that were waiting for us in the water. There were trampolines and water slides and rocking horses ON WATER. We got so excited, that we just threw our things on one of the many benches and ran on the pier to jump in the water. I would usually be the first one in, but Zana pushed Martin and Michael and they screamed in surprise. Finally they got to water's surface and Michael yelled:

'Revenge is sweet!' and let out an evil laugh.

It was so funny I had to giggle, but as soon as I started giggling I was pushed into water. I didn't even have the chance to hold my breath, so imagine the amount of water I drank when I fell into water.

'Oh, Zana you're soooooo gonna pay this!' I yelled and laughed.

Soon after all of us were in the water and we got on to the trampoline. It actually wasn't as cool as it looked, because it was all covered in dirt and food. I was jumping for about a minute, then I decided to go back into water and I swam to the beach. I took my towel and laid it on the sand. I sat on it, took my sunglasses and my book and read until my friends came back from the water.

'Eva, this trampoline is THE coolest thing ever' they all said, not with the exact words, but it was what they meant.

'Yeah, sure. Anyways do you guys want to go to the water slides now?' I asked, in need to do something actually fun.

'OMG, thanks for reminding us! Yeah, we totally have to go!' said Zana with a lot of excitement in her voice.

On our way there, which was pretty short about 3 minutes, we saw some skinny bitches. And as I expected Zana was all like: I wanna be as skinny as them. And trust me when I say, she already was as skinny as them, if not even more than them. I yelled at there and so did our Czech friends, because none of us wanted to see her anorexic. I've had enough of that shit

When we finally got to the water slide, we decided to go down it in a 'train'. The first one in our 'train' was Michael, then Martin, Zana and I. Our start was VERY slow, but then we got really fast and when we landed in the pool, we all fell on Michael and I accidentally kicked Martin and Zana accidentally shoved her arm into my back. We all apologized to each other and we went once again and the whole accident happened all over again. We were all in pain so we decided to go back to the sandy beach. When we got to it, we went over the pier on the other side of the beach and there was a thing called 'Ice berg' on water. It was filled with air and it looked like a berg and it was about 10 meters high. They all ran to the water and swam to it and started climbing on it. I decided not to go, which later turned out to be the best decision ever.

I saw them climbing on the berg and I got bored, I searched with my hand trough my bag and I pulled out my phone, because I was too lazy to read. I dialed my best friends cell phone number, as I knew she was probably bored at home. It range three times before she answered it. We just chatted and she told me that one of my other best friends was turning into a whore, which made me really disappointed, because she was a really good friend. Anyways then we got to one of the weird topics. It was about a guy I really liked at home, and she said that she asked me if he still likes me and that he just smiled blushed and replied why do you care. All I could say was 'Awwww. That's so sweet.' And suddenly my phone went down. I tried calling again, but the annoying woman's voice told me that I used all of my credit. 'FUCK, my mom's going to kill me', I thought to my self. So I decided that it would be the best if I'd just go to sleep. And as I was just about to fall asleep, I felt cold drops of water on my back.

'WHAT THE FUCK' I yelled, and then blushed because of my laguage. I looked up and saw some nice abs and a guy with black ray ban wayfarers, purple Yankees hat, gray American eagle boxers and purple quicksilver swimming trunks. It all seemed so familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you. My name's Justin' he said and smiled. I could see his perfect white teeth and his cheeks got little dumps as he smiled.

'Ugh, and how are you going to do that, eh?' I replied, because I was unsure about trusting this guy.

'First tell me your name' he said and smiled again.

'Ok, my name is Eva. Happy now? WAIT! Take of your sunglasses!' I said, because I had a feeling I knew this guy.

'First let's go somewhere private, okay?' he said.

'Um... Wait, just let me tell my friends okay?' I said and turned to the berg and yelled:'Zana sam pod tus grem, bom takoj nazaj', which was in Slovenian, and it meant: I'll be right back, I'll just take a shower.

'Whoa an American who knows other languages? Impressive' he said.

I laughed and then said 'Justin, I'm not even American. I'm from Slovenia, but I'm sure you don't know where it is.'

'WHAT? Really? But you don't even have an accent and you sound do American haha'

'Well now you know something more about me.'

We walked down the pier and he took me to a bar that was on the beach. Justin decided that we would take the table, which was in the corner, and I didn't really care so I took the chair opposite to his.

'Now will you please take off your sunglasses?' I asked politely and with a huge smile on my face.

'Okay, but promise not to scream or anything' he laughed.

'Okay I promise' I laughed back.

He took the sunglasses off and my jaw just dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes. I wanted to scream but I promised I wouldn't so I just stared in his beautiful eyes and saw corners of his mouth going up in a huge smile.

'You... are... THE... Justin... BIEBER!' I said still in shock.

'I guess I am' he said and laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

'So what are you doing here in Croatia? I thought you were on tour?'

'Yeah, I was, but I took an one month break so I'm staying here until the end of August'

'I guess in two days without twitter and tumblr you really miss A LOT.' I thought to myself.

'So until when are you staying here?' he broke the silence, gladly.

'I'm actually not from this camp, you know? Anyways I'm here until the fourth, and then I'll come back on the twentieth or something. Why?'

'Because I already have a feeling, that I'd want to see you more'

'Aww, Justin, that's so sweet, but we just met. How can you know already?' I asked, still not sure if I should trust him, or not.

'Because you are so beautiful and you seem like a really nice person' he said and winked.  
I felt my cheeks got warm and I assumed I blushed like crazy.

'Ohh you look so cute when you're blushing. Anyways, what will you drink?'

'I don't have any money with me so I won't take anything.'

'Are you kidding I wanted to buy you a drink, remember, you woke up because of the drops that fell of my hair? And I have to make it up to you now. So what will you have?'

'Well okay then, but just because I'm still pissed at you. Okay?' I said a laughed.

He also laughed and waved to the waiter to get our order.

'Hello, may I take your order?' said the waiter with an accent.

'Yes, I'm going to have a mojito, but without alcohol please. And you Eva?'

'I don't know, just order something for me'

'Okay, and a non-alco pina colada for her.' He said and the waiter smiled and walked off.

'Umm, how did you guess that pina colada is my favorite?'

'Hahah, I'm just so clever, aren't I?'

We both laughed and then he asked me if I wanted to go sailing with him on his sailboat. But his mother will have to come with, he also mentioned.  
I appreciated the offer, but I wasn't sure if my parents would let me, was what I told him.

'Well, then call them now!' he demanded and it actually wasn't a bad idea, so I did.

_Mom?_

_Yes, Eva?_

_I was wondering if I could go sailing, with one of my friends?_

_Oh, what's his name?_

_He's Justin. And he has his own sailboat. And don't worry, his mother will come with._

_Could your father and me meet him first?_

_Wait, let me ask Justin when does he have time. Bbbut how could you meet him? All of use five can fit into Michael's boat, you know?_

_Then take that taxi boat, tell Justin I'll return the money when you come, okay?_

_Okay mom. I love you._

And then I hung up. I was actually surprised that my mother almost let me go with a boy she didn't even meet yet. But I was already afraid of what will happen when Justin will meet my parents. Then it crossed my mind: 'Mom thinks we're dating, oh SHIT.'

'So what did she say?' he interrupted my thoughts and I was actually happy.

'She said that her and my dad want to meet you first, they probably think we're dating' I said and blushed. I could never say I fell in love at first sight, but Justin seemed so different. So what if he was a pop star? He seemed so down to earth.

'Ohh, that's awkward' he said more teasing than serious.

And the waiter broke our awkward silence, thank God.  
'So when can I meet them?'

'Well, if you have time, we can go right after our drink? But you'll have to pay for the taxi boat. But no worries, I'll return you the money when we get to our house. Okay?'

'Well, sure. I'll just go and ask my mother if I can go. Do you want to go with and meet her?'

'Okay, but I hope she won't think that I'm you girlfriend.'

We finished our drinks and Justin paid the bill. He grabbed my hand and in surprise I actually grabbed his hand too. He put his sunglasses back on and so did I. We walked down the sandy beach and we got to these cute orange little houses. We stopped in front of the house number 6. I knew that was Justin's favorite number and I smiled. We got in the house and it was beautifully decorated and the sunlight shone trough the big windows in the living room. His mother was in the kitchen preparing lunch, as it was lunchtime. It smelled very delicious and I figured out she was making pasta and Bolognese sauce.

'Hi mom!' he almost yelled and scared Pattie.

'JUSTIN DREW! You scared the hell out of me!' she yelled at him and then realized I was standing next to him. 'Oh Justin, who's this pretty little lady?'

'She's Eva and she's my girlfriend!' he said and winked at me  
I punched his arm and I could see that it hurt him. I gave him that 'you deserved it' look and laughed.

'Hey, Eva. Nice to meet you I'm Pattie. Justin's mom.' She said and offered me her hand. I took it and made a light squeeze and smiled.

'So mom, I was wondering if Eva could go sailing with us two tomorrow?'

'Justin, of course, but did she ask her parents?'

'That's why we're here. I wanted to ask you, if we can take a taxi boat and then go to her parent and ask them?'

'Sure, but be back in two hours. Okay?'

'Sure mom, thank you so much. I love you.'

'Love you too.' Were the last words before we ran back to the port where we took that taxi boat. Our ride wasn't long it was about 5 minutes and I was glad, because I got easily sick, but of course I wouldn't let Justin know.  
As soon as we got off it, I grabbed Justin's hand and we ran to our house, which was 10 minutes away from our port.

-meanwhile-

'EVA? WHERE ARE YOU? EVA!' yelled Zana

Zana, Michael and Martin were all worried, because they had no idea that I was already home.

'Should we call the police?' asked Zana and the Czechs agreed.  
She dialed 911 and told the policeman on the other side what happened.  
'She said she will just take a shower and that she'll come back in a few minutes. And now it has been two hours or even more but she still hasn't showed up. I also saw a boy with her. She was wearing black bandeau top and black bikini bottom. She also had a pink shoulder bag and her hair is blonde. She usually keeps it in a bun or in a ponytail. Oh, right the boy... He has a purple hat and purple trunks, that's all I remember. Thank you. And let me know if you will find her.'

-end-

'Mom, dad! Are you here' I yelled, because they were nowhere to be seen.

'Yes, Eva darling we're here on the terrace in the back. Come here!' I heard my mom.  
I was still holing Justin's hand, now more tight because I was nervous about him meeting my parents. We walked slowly up the stairs, then trough our living room and trough the big glass doors which lead to the terrace.

'Hi mom, dad. This is Justin' and I pointed at him, still holing his hand. 'He's my boyfriend' I said and we both blushed, so I winked at him and he smiled.

'Hi, my name's Denis and this is my wife Marta.' My dad said and squeezed Justin's had and he had to let me go.

'So, mister, I was wondering if I could take your beautiful daughter sailing tomorrow? And we'll be out there for a few days, if that's okay with you sir, of course.'

'Will you be alone? Or will there be an adult with you?'

'Yes sir, there'll be my mother.'

'Well, then I guess it's okay, as long as you take a good care of my daughter.' He said and smiled.  
I had a huge smile on my face and I ran to my dad and gave him a big bear hug.  
'A million times thank you daddy.' I said and hugged him again.

'Well Eva I better get going now. You know my mother will be worried.'

'Okay, I'll walk you to the port and… of course here's the money for the boat.' I handed him 10 bucks but he wouldn't take them. 'Eva it's okay. Anything for my lady' he laughed.  
As we walked I asked him if he really takes me as his girlfriend and he said well do you? I said I guess so and smiled. 'Then I do too' he said and kissed me. It was so unexpected, yet so prefect. It was actually my first kiss and I felt butterflies in my stomach and I feeling I couldn't describe. It was so perfect, the wind blew lightly, light from the sun was just perfect and us two, together. He pulled from the kiss slowly, because we both needed air.  
'That was perfect' he said and smiled.  
'Justin, that was my first kiss. And it was not even close to what I imagined…' He looked at me 'Was it that bad?' I laughed: 'No, It was MORE than perfect'

He kissed me again. Our noses and foreheads were touching now and he looked me in the eyes, lifted my chin and said 'I love you'. Before I could even think I said 'I love you too'. We kissed again and then it was time for him to go.  
I quickly remembered him to give me his phone number and he typed it fast into my iPhone and saved it.  
'Bye beautiful. I love you.' Were his last words before he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Then I remembered, that something didn't feel right. 'OMG, of course. Zana, Michael and Martin! How on earth could I forget about them?' I screamed in my head. I quickly took my iPhone from my handbag and dialed Zana, but no one answered. I guess she left her phone at home, AGAIN. I decided that I should run to the port to get on the taxi boat and lucky me, there it was still waiting. I saw Justin taking a seat and the skipper already lifting up the anchor.  
I yelled 'Wait for me!' and waved in the skippers' direction. He politely waited and I almost ran to the boat.  
'What are you doing here, Eva?' Justin asked.  
'I totally forgot about my friends and they are probably worried sick by now. I got to the camp with them, you know?'  
'Right, it's my fault that you forgot about them. I'll apologize, alright?'  
'Justin you don't have to, it's okay.'  
'I insist I'll do it' he smiled heavenly at me, it was almost too prefect.

Soon after our conversation ended we got into the port on the other side. Justin paid for both of us and we ran to the beach, eye-searching for my friends.  
'So tell me what they look like' he suggested.  
'Well Zana has blue bikinis and has shoulder length light brown hair. Michael has blue swimming trunks and very blonde hair. And Martin has black trunks and short brown hair and a scar on his chest.' I laughed. 

We first ran to the place where we first meet, to the beach near the 'ice berg'. Unfortunately they weren't there so we went back to the sandy beach searching for them. I saw Zana running towards the water-slide and I ran after her, in a minute I caught up with her and she finally saw me and stopped.  
'EVA! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK. WE LASO CALLED THE POLICE.'  
'WHAT' I yelled, 'The police'  
'Yeah, what else were we supposed to do, you said you were going to take a shower, but you were nowhere to be seen.' She was still yelling.  
'Sorry to interrupt,' said Justin, 'it was my fault, I took her to a bar then to my house and then we already went back home. Again I'm sorry, it was my fault. If you're angry with Eva, don't be. I'm he one to blame.' He said and grinned.  
'Oh, and who are you again?' she said, not really believing him.  
'I'm Justin, Justin Bieber.' He smiled.

The only thing she could let out was a brief gasp. She was socked, only a few nights before this day we were in my room looking at his pictures and drooling over his gorgeous face, but now he was standing if front of her, in flesh and blood. At first both, me and Justin thought she was going to faint, but she quickly collected her thoughts and took a deep breath.  
'No way, not in a million years I imagined I'd meet you on a beach, let alone, I never thought I was going to meet you.' She started babbling talking.

We talked for about three minutes, which seemed like an eternity because of Zanas instant babbling, but then Michael and Martin came and saved the day for me, or so it seemed.  
'Eva! There you are! We've been worried sick! Thank God you're all right! But we should get going now, my parents will be worried. But! Before we go we need to call the police back.' As he said it he ran to the bar, asked for the phone and called police back and explained them. When he came back I knew it was time to say goodbye and I started to feel this unexpected feeling, I was upset for leaving Justin. I knew I won't see him for 12 hours or so, but it already seemed like an eternity, unaware of how long will the night be for me.  
'Guys, you can go back to the port and get our boat ready, until I'll just say goodbye to Justin. I promise I'll be back in 5.' I said to my friends and as they began walking down the sandy way to the port I felt Zanas look on my back.  
I knew she was jealous, she was never happy for the boys I got. For example two years ago, when I met a German boy, Josh, in which I fell in love at first sight. Zana I think also liked him, but she'd never admit it. As soon as he proposed going steady with me, I could feel that she started to act different, she was jealous, even though the whole time of our vacation she had a boyfriend.

As soon as they were out of our sight, Justin hugged me around his waist and I leaned my head on his chest. (Lets pretend he is taller, the he is :D )  
He kissed my forehead and I wanted to stay in his arms forever. We stood there in quiet for about three minutes without any tension or anything. Then I pushed him away and stood on my tiptoes and kissed him fiercely. He returned the kiss and started biting my lower lip. Minutes went by fast and I pulled out for the kiss, gasping for air. 'Justin, this is amazing.' I said still breathing a little heavy. He just smiled and hugged me again and kissed my forehead again.

I knew it was my time to go so I kissed him again and walked down the way to the pier. I could feel Justin staring at me and as I turned around, I proved myself right. I smiled and waved and got to our boat. I quickly jumped in it. I could saw the look in Zanas eyes, if looks could kill I'd be dead a thousand times by the time we got back to our camp. As we stepped out of the boat, Michael gladly cut the tension and asked me a shower of questions about Justin.  
I happily answered them all and I saw Zana listening carefully, almost as she was trying to learn as much as possible.  
We walked as fast as possible, because the sky got dark and it looked like a storm was about to hit our place. On the crossroad each of us went his own way. I ran to our house, because I already felt raindrops on my skin and I was freezing, since my hair was still wet and I wore only a transparent tank top over my bikinis.  
As I got home, my dad wanted to know as much as possible about Justin and as I told him about Justin, he felt more than happy for letting me go sailing with a nice boy as Justin. With a huge smile on my face I went to my room, which was on the second floor of our house.  
My room had huge windows and a balcony, which had a view on the country. I found it more amazing than the view on the sea. I quickly closed my balcony doors, jumped on my bed a pulled my Mac book from the bag beside my bed. I checked twitter, then tumblr and then I logged into facebook. I wrote' Best day of summer so far. Maybe the best one in my life'. In a few minutes I had 20 notifications. 15 of them were of people liking this status, but the other five were comments. First one was from my best friend back home Jennifer: That's awesome! You have to tell me all about it!  
The second one was from my other best friend, Tamara: Yoo homo, what's going onnnn? TELL ME ASAP.  
The third one was from my dad: Yeah, you can thank me again later :D  
The fourth was from my ex, Josh: Oh really? Glad you're enjoying your summer unlike me.  
And the last one was from Zana: Lucky bitch :)  
I actually wasn't surprised by her words. It was definitely something she would say. But my ex, gahhhh, I had enough of him, he dumped me and then he ignored me for two years and now he's nice again. 'Go fuck your self, okay?' were my thoughts.  
I had enough of drama so I closed my Mac book and I crawled under my covers. I took my iPhone and turned iPod on. I listened to Down to earth, to which I listen EVERY night before I go to sleep. Then I remembered, I should text Justin and I started searching for him in my contacts. I clicked J in the side bar and the only person who showed up was Josh, so I scrolled to B and he still wasn't there. Then I went from A to Z and I found him under P, he saved himself as Purple Ninja. I literarily laughed out loud and I sent him a simple I miss you purple ninja 3. He texted back: I miss you to, beautiful, can't wait for tomorrow 3. I texted back: Me neither, so excited. Goodnight and I love you 3. He texted: I love you and I put my iPhone on the nightstand beside my bed. I knew I wouldn't get any sleep that night, because I was too hyper and excited for tomorrow. So I just started at my ceiling and I passed out at about 3AM.

'EVA MARIJA! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!' I heard my dad's voice, waking me up. 


	4. Chapter 4

'EVA MARIJA! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW. YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!' I heard my dad's voice, waking me up. 

'What the hell dad?' I yelled as I ran down stairs to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table, eating toast and reading newspaper as usual.  
'Why didn't you tell me that Justin is a big pop star?' he yelled again.  
'Um.. HAVEN'T YOU LISTENED TO A SINGLE WORD FOR THE LAST SIX MONTHS?' I gasped for air, and started again 'I'VE BEGGED YOU TO TAKE ME TO ONE OF HIS CONCECRTS, I HAVE POSTERS IN MY ROOM BACK HOME, I SPENT MOST OF MY TIME ON TUMBLR, I WEAR HOODIES WITH HIM ON, JUST LIKE NOW!' I yelled at him, I was really pissed off. I couldn't believe that he really just said: I didn't know Justin is a big pop star.  
'Eva, you won't use this kind of tone with me. You're grounded and you're NEVER going sailing with Justin, even after your punishment. AND I don't want you hanging out with him, especially you being his girlfriend!'  
'BUT DAD! I can't cancel our plans now! I'm going no matter what! I don't care what you say, it's not my fault if you live on Mars and you don't know who Justin is. I'M GOING, okay? And if it's too hard for you to handle, then you just might as well forget about me. I could live with Justin, at least he loves me.'  
'EVA! That's enough. I love you, but I don't trust Justin. He has a million screaming girls wherever he goes and he's sixteen. He's a teenage boy, his hormones are racing at the look of every beautiful girl he sees. It's simple as that. And it's the last time I say this: YOU ARE NOT GOING.'  
'Ughhhh, fine then. Just remember two things. First: I'll never talk to you again and second: I HATE YOU'

After the last sentence I felt tears in my eyes and I wasn't sure what the cause was. It might be the words I said to my father, which I didn't really mean, I love him way too much. Or the fact that I couldn't go sailing with Justin. I ran to my room, slammed the door with a loud noise and threw myself on the bed. I cried and screamed into my pillow. After a few minutes, when I stopped crying, I took my iPhone from the nightstand and checked new texts. One was from Tamara asking what the facebook status was about. I didn't really have the nerve to text her back and I didn't bother. The next three were from Justin. The first one was recieved at 4AM and it said I love you. The second one was at 7AM, he wrote: I'll be at the port at 10 and I'll come to pick you up. The third one said: A storm is coming up, you still sure about sailing shawty? 

I looked outside my window and I saw raindrops on the window. A storm was preparing, it was obvious. But I wanted to go sailing with Justin so bad. Or at least see him. I took my iPhone into my hands and texted Justin. I wrote: Just noticed your texts, what shall we do? Wanna come over to my place or yours? Imma be alone in like 10.  
In a minute after I pressed send, he texted back: Imma come over now, before it starts raining and imma wait until your parents are gone. Kay babe?  
Okay. Love you. Was all I texted back. 

I was nervous. I mean, who wouldn't be? Alone with Justin Bieber?  
So I started getting ready. First I put my hair into a messy bun and I went to my bathroom to wash my face and put some mascara on. As I was done, I walked over to my closet and pulled out this superman sweater, just like the one Justin has. Then I decided for a pair of black skinny jeans, but I didn't feel comfortable in them, so I pulled a pair of black short shorts on. I felt better now and I just sat on my bed doing nothing until I heard my parents car drive down our driveway. After a minute I heard rocks thrown at my window. I went to my window and guess whom I'd seen there? Justin, of course. I opened the window and yelled 'Go to the front door, they left.' He smiled and ran to the front door.

I also ran downstairs. As soon as I opened the door he handed me a bouquet of pink lilies. We walked to my room and I put them in a vase, which was on the table near the balcony. As I was putting them into the vase I felt Justin hug me from behind around my waist.  
I turned around and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss and we somehow managed to walk the bed, where our kissing turned into a make out session.

I slid my hand under his purple V-neck and ran my fingers over his abs. He did the same to me, but over my breasts. I didn't realize I left out a loud moan. Justin smiled and took his shirt of. I also did the same but I took my sweater off and all I wore now was my lace bra and short shorts.  
'It's not fair, I'm almost naked here.' I laughed and opened Justin's zipper and pushed his jeans down. Now he was wearing Calvin Klein briefs and his dog tag. I couldn't take my eyes of him. He was just so sexy. He interrupted my thoughts when he opened my zipper and took my shorts off. Now I was in my lace underwear. I could see he liked it. He pushed me on the bed with his whole body and it was just amazing to feel his naked chest on me. I laid on the bed as he started kissing me on top of me. We kissed a few times and then he started going lower and lower he lifted my back up to unclasp my bra with his cold fingers. I shivered but he didn't notice it. He finally unclasped it and took it off me. I saw his underwear got tight as he looked at my naked chest. He laid me back on the bed and started kissing me again. He grabbed my breast and I let out a loud moan again. This time, it was too loud. 

Someone opened the door and it was too late for Justin to crawl off me, or to put something on. When we heard the door we both pulled away from the kiss and stared. It was my dad. I heard Justin whisper 'Fuck!' to me.

'EVA MARIJA ! Get away from that boy right now! And get in the kitchen right now!' he yelled at me and walked downstairs.  
I knew I was in BIG trouble.

'Do you want me to come with you?' Justin asked, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't want to.  
'No, it's okay, I guess. Just, don't get scared if you hear any gun-shots, I'll probably be dead.' I joked and gave Justin a fake smile. 'You can take a shower in my bathroom or use my Mac book. The password is justin94.' I said and we both laughed.  
'Okay I'll make myself comfortable. I love you' he said to encourage and I left.

'Eva! What the fuck was that' he yelled at me.  
'Um… we were kissing?' I said.  
'No! You were topless and so was he! Eva you're 14. He's your first boyfriend. And you're NOT ready to have sex'  
'We weren't having sex dad. We were just kissing don't you get it. And what are you even doing here? You and mom were supposed to be somewhere!'  
'I left my phone at home and I wanted to get it, until I heard loud moans from your bedroom! You really disappointed me. You're grounded and you will NEVER see this Justin boy again. Do you get it? NEVER!'  
I started crying, my tears were black from my mascara and I didn't care. I cried so hard, I don't remember if I ever cried so hard. I couldn't handle a few hours without Justin, how was I supposed to be without him?  
'I WILL SEE JUSTIN WHENEVER I WILL WANT TO. IF YOU WANT OR NOT, WE WILL BE TOGETHER AND WE WILL HAVE SEX IF WE WILL WANT TO. I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE DAD. I HATE YOU.' I yelled at him and ran upstairs. I knew I hurt my dad by saying that I hated him, but it was his fault. Why did he care so much about what I do with Justin? He's my boyfriend and I love him.

As I walked into my room I saw Justin's clothes on the bed and I heard him singing in the bathroom. I threw my clothes on the bed and run to the bathroom. I locked the door and got into the shower. Justin was surprised to see me, but he didn't say a thing because he saw mascara dripped all over my face. He just hugged me under the shower and he started kissing me. Our bodies were touching, my breasts on his bare chest, his hands around me near my ass, my hands around his neck. 'Justin I want to do it.' I said.  
'You sure about that shawty? I don't want to rush you. I love you too much.'  
'No I'm sure. I love you too.' I was scared, but I loved him. 'Just one thing before we do it, I might faint. Just hold me tight okay?' I could see his expression change, but I kissed him before he could say anything. We started making out and he went his fingers over my breasts and to my vagina. He placed his hand on it and pushed his middle finger in. I let out a moan, I was actually in little pain, but I didn't care. 'Do you want me to stop?' he asked. 'No keep going, it's amazing.' I smiled. I slowly grabbed his penis and started rubbing it. I could feel it get harder and Justin kept moaning. As we were both about to come I told him to finally enter me. 'But hold me tight' were my last words before he did what I told him to. First it hurt a little, then I was in heaven it was too good to be true, but then everything went black. I fainted. 

Justin was above me and he was rubbing my cheeks with his hands and he kept saying 'Eva, are you okay? Eva?'. When I finally opened my eyes, he let out a gasp in relief. 'What the hell was this? One minute we were having sex and the next you fainted. Thank God I held you, otherwise you would've hit your head.'  
'I told you to hold me. I don't know. I felt this pressure in my head and everything started spinning around. The next thing I remember is you waking me up here.'  
'I'm just glad you're okay. Let's get out of the shower and get you into bed. Okay?'  
'Sure. Just take a few towels next to the sink.' I said.  
He stepped out of the shower and went to get three towels. I wrapped one around my head, one around my body and the third one Justin wrapped around his waist. He lifted me up and carried me to bed. He laid himself next to me. The storm was already over and the play of lights was making the moment more perfect than it already was. Justin lifted my head and put it on his chest. In a matter of minutes I fell asleep. Soon after me, so did Justin. 

When we were asleep my dad entered the room to yell at Justin. But he saw us lying there asleep. I don't know what changed his mind, but he just left. I believe he saw that we were really in love. My mother and him were a couple since they were fourteen that means my age. He must've remember the times when they two were like us.

After two hours of sleep my iPhone woke me up. I heard eenie meenie playing, so I knew Jennifer was calling. I crawled out of the bed trying not to wake Justin up. I answered the phone with 'You woke me up, thank you so much.' Sarcastically of course. 'What do you want?' I laughed.  
'Yo, I'm so bored and I decided to call you. Now tell me about your facebook status.' She sounded excited. I told her the whole story, but I decided to leave today out. Even though she was one year older and she had many boyfriends, she never had sex. And she was also very protective of me, so I decided not to tell her.  
'Omg Eva, do you realize how lucky you are? I'm really happy for you and I hope you two will work it out. I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much.' After that we talked about this and that and I decided it was time to hang up. I said goodbye and put iPhone back on the nightstand. 

I didn't want to wake up Justin. So instead I just went trough his still a little wet hair with my hands, he yawned and looked at me. He smiled and kissed me.  
'You know, the storm is over. We could go sailing. Do you still want to go?' I asked him.  
'If you want to, then I want too.' He laughed and kissed my forehead.  
'Well, I should probably go to my dad and apologize for everything I said. Maybe he will let me go. But I'll go anyways.' I said and smiled.

Then I left and took a few deep breaths before I entered the kitchen. My palms got sweaty and I was scared. 'You can do it Eva. Do it for Justin' I tried to encourage myself.  
'Hey dad, I want to talk.' I said and took a chair next to his. 'I'm really sorry about everything I said to y…' he interrupted me and said 'Look Eva, I'm the one who should apologize. I was wrong. And when you two were sleeping I went to your room because I wanted to tell Justin to go home. But when you two were laying there. You with your head on his chest, I saw that you two are in love. I can't do anything and I'm really sorry Eva. I love you and I just can't stand to see my daughter grow up. I love you way too much to see you get hurt by a boy. I love you.'  
I hugged him and whispered into his ear 'dad I love you too.' And when I pulled away I asked 'Can I still go sailing with him? Please' and I did the puppy eyes face.  
He laughed and said 'Eva of course. Just please don't do anything you'll regret later. Promise me.'  
I didn't have anything to promise; I already did what he didn't want me to do. I had sex.

'OMG EVA, GUESS WHO JUST CAME' Zana came yelling to the kitchen. 'JOSH! OMG HE IS SO HOT. YOU HAVE TO SEE HIM. LET'S GO.' She said and grabbed my hand and before I realized I was out the door heading to the beach.  
Thank God I had my iPhone with me and I texted Justin: Baby, Zana came and something happened. Don't worry I'll be back in 10. Just use the computer or something. Love you.  
He texted back: Kay babe. Sure ya alright? Miss u already. 

When we finally got to the beach I saw him. Sexier than ever. 'Why do people get sexier with age?' I thought to myself. 'But Eva remember you have Justin. He loves you more than anything.'

I saw Josh walking up to me and a girl running to catch him. It was her, Katie, the girl who was always jealous of me being with Josh. Zana and her had the same interests. Weird that they weren't best friends.

Then everything happened so fast. Before she could catch him, I was in his arms; he was kissing me and Zana was just there staring and Katie beside her. Now I heard someone calling me. I pulled away and I saw Justin walking towards me. I could see that he was angry, but before he could get to me, guess who was in his arms? Katie. That was the moment I was determinate I was going to beat the hell out of her. And Josh. 

Until something happened…


	5. Chapter 5

'WHAT THE FUCK JOSH?' I heard someone yell. It was Josh's brother Felix. He grabbed Josh by his shoulder and pulled him away from me. I sighed in relief, before I realized what was happening, Felix hit Josh in his cheekbone with his fist. It looked pretty bad and Josh looked, as he was about to cry, but he didn't break down, he had a comeback. He pulled Felix by his hair, may I mention they were shoulder length and curly, and threw him on the floor. Luckily, Felix was smart enough and fell only on his legs, so he could get up very fast. After this everyone there was sure that Felix was going to continue beating up Josh, but he didn't. He went to Katie and pulled her by her hair.

I believe I didn't mention this before: Felix, Josh's brother and I were really close, ever since Josh and me were together. Ever since 2008 we were practically best friends, even though we saw each other for like 5 days every year. I told Felix everything about me and he told me everything. He was also the one who was picking up the pieces of my heart from the floor, when Josh broke it. I never told Jennifer about Josh and I was glad, she was never open about her summer-romances too. Anyways back to the point, Felix was the first one to know about me and Justin dating, the day I met him I told him on facebook. That's why he didn't comment on my infamous status.

'Ouch! Felix! Are you fucking crazy?' Katie yelled in pain, but no one really cared about that backstabbing jealous bitch. Well she had a few 'friends', but they were bitches as her. No one liked them, honestly.  
I could see the look in Justin's eyes. He was furious, mad, angry, jealous and sad at the same time. He couldn't believe that I was kissing Josh, that Josh was kissing me, that Katie kissed him, that neither of us pulled away from kissing someone. But I couldn't say that I was emotionless. I was feeling the same as Justin, but no jealousy. Katie was a whore and everyone knew it.

'Oh no you DIDN'T!' I yelled and slapped Katie in the face. 'No way in a million years you will kiss my boyfriend again. Never! Do you get it hoe? NEVER.' I gasped for air and continued 'I don't care why you did it, or anything, just get the fuck out of my life for once. Stop being so fucking jealous, you know, if you would be a better person you just might get a boyfriend as half as good as mine. But you'll never realize it. TOO BAD. NOW FUCK OFF. If I ever see you near Justin, I swear, I SWEAR TO GOD I will kill you.'  
She gave me the 'whatever bitch' look and walked away. When she was finally out of our sights Felix was the first one to speak.  
'Josh, what the fuck were you thinking? Seriously, I told you she has a boyfriend.'  
'Well, I don't know, she was the one who started kissing me.' Josh lied.  
'EXCUSE ME?' I yelled and went near him. 'I seriously hope you die. Or that you will end up or Katie. You deserve nothing more. I'm done talking to you forever. Goodbye Josh.' I took Justin's hand and Felix's and walked back to my house.

I wasn't me anymore. What happened to me? Only guys surrounding me. I used to be shy, I never imagined I was going to be with a superstar, nor did I imagine that Josh would kiss me. I had to take a break, I was full of anger and sadness. I hated Josh and Justin wasn't making it easier.

'Um, Justin?' I said, when we were still walking back to my house.  
'What's up honey?'  
'Well Justin I think we need a break. I'm sorry, but I really am sick of everything right now, don't take me wrong, I still like you a lot, I just need like a four day break. Is this okay with you? Please I just need to clear my mind. I'll go somewhere because I don't want to see anyone I know, just please can we do this?'  
'Eva, I'm not sure... Just promise me that you'll stay faithful no matter what. Promise me?'  
'I promise.' But I'm a bitch, I never keep promises, but Justin doesn't need to know. 

We kissed goodbye and he left. I sighed in relief, and then I realized that Felix is still with me.  
'Do you want to go inside or what?' I asked, when we were standing outside my house.  
'Um, sure, why not?' he replied and smiled.

I grabbed his arm and pulled him to my room. We sat on my bed and I brought two bottles of Pepsi.  
'So, where will you go now?' he asked.  
'I don't know, I'm not sure if I even want to go somewhere, I'll just get drunk or something.' I smiled and he laughed. 'I'm serious.' I said with a serious face but then we both bursted out laughing.  
Then we talked about this and that and time just passed really fast. It was time to say goodbye, we hugged and then he went to his house.

Felix thought I was kidding about getting drunk, but I was hella serious. Thank God my neighbors were the same age as me and big drinkers. I called Laura, she's my neighbor and always knows where the cool people are.

I quickly slipped on some panties, short black skirt, black tank top with a zipper on front and a lace bra. I looked pretty good when I looked in the mirror before I went to Laura's house. She was already waiting for me outside with one of her friends Tanya and Zana were also there.

We started walking to the beach, to get to the pub. When we came Laura and Tanya greeted some Holland guys and so did Zana and I. Laura and Tanya met them yesterday, but Laura and a guy named Eric were already really close, sharing kisses, drinks and stuff.

As soon as we met the Holland guys, I already liked this guy named Jurre. He was really cute and nice, but he smoked. It really turned me off so I wasn't paying attention to him.

'Hey Eva, tequilas are here!' I heard Laura from somewhere. Everything was already a blur, but I didn't care. That cocktail and two tequilas I had really got into my head.  
I stood up from my chair and walked over to the table. I grabbed salt, put some of it on my wrist and grabbed my tequila shot.  
'One, Two, Three!' Laura yelled and we both licked our salt, drank tequilas really fast and bit into our lemons. It was painful, but good.

'Hey Eva come here!' I heard Jurre. I could barely walk but I stood up and came to him. He was even more drunk than I was but who cared. We stood in the middle of the street and he hugged me around my waist. I remember I left his hand on my ass and it realy tickled, but I kept my self from laughing. When our faces were inches away Zana came and yelled:'MAKE OUT! NOW!'  
We all laughed, and then we did. It was really weird. His tounge wanted to enter my mouth but I kept them half closed. I soon pulled away from the kiss, because he tasted like cigarettes.  
'Could you get a gum or something? Please?' And I gave him the puppy eyes look.  
'Sure, just wait somewhere here, alright?'  
I nodded and sat on the bench near me.

'Evaaaaaaaaa! The guy from the beach! COME HERE. RIGHT NOW!' It was Zana, again.  
'Who?'  
'Just come and see!'  
I took my bag and walked over to the cafe. Zana was talking to one of the guys until she saw me walking to them. She grabbed my arms and pushed me into the guy I saw the day beofre at the beach. He was really hot and he didn't smoke.

'Heyy! Kevin, right?' I asked still hugging him around his waist.  
'Yeah, and you are...? I'm sorry I forgot your name...' He made a really cute face.  
'Eva' I said and we both smiled. 'Zana! Go and distract Jurre, please. He can't see me with him.'  
'Alright babe! But you owe me one.' She yelled back. 

'Anyways do you want to go to the beach?' I asked him, already walking into that direction.  
'Well, I don't know. My friends are going home and I need to be home at 2.'  
'It's 1.20 now. Please let me at least walk you home.' I begged.  
'Okay sure.' He smiled and took my hand and our fingers interwined.

We walked down to the beach and up some stairs and we came to a dead street.  
He pulled me into a hug and his hand went up my tight until he grabbed my ass. It felt good and I gudded him around his waist. We talked for a minute, until it turned into a make out session.

'Do I taste like cigarettes?' I asked when we pulled away from the kiss.  
'No, do I taste like cookies?'  
'Yeah a little, but I don't like them.'  
'What if I am a cookie?'  
'Then I love them' I said and we kissed again.

I was really drunk and I hardly still know what was happening. I only know that he was touching my ass or my breasts all the time. I didn't care what he was doing. He was so fucking sexy. I had my hands around his waist all the time and our pelvises were always touching, almost like they were stuck together.

'I really like you' I said, drunk of course. And he just smiled. Now that I look back I know that I was probably just a one night stand. 

'Can you give me your number, please?' I begged him.  
'It's private, only for my family and friends.' He responded.  
'Oh then fuck you. What if I give you mine?'  
'That's okay.' And he handed me his phone. I typed it really fast and saved it as 'Eva 3'. He smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. 

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me more passionalty before we said goobye. None of us knew this was our last kiss. But I was in love, with Kevin. 'Fuck Eva, you don't fall in love in summer. NO FUCKING WAY. BEEN THERE DONE THAT.' Was echoing inside my drunken mind.  
'So I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the pool?' I asked him.  
'Maybe, maybe not' he smiled.  
'Awww fuck you' and we both laughed.  
'I'll text you in the evening if I won't see you. Okay babe?'  
'Sure thing. I really like you, you know.' My drunken state was getting worse.  
'haha, sure, byeeee!' he said and left to his house. I just stood at the place we kissed and looked at him until he was out of my sight.  
Then I started my way down the stairs with a huge smile on my face.

'Girrrrrrl, you look like you just fucked.' Zana yelled, pulling away from a guy she was kissing before she saw me.  
'Hhahaha, no I didn't. But it feels like it. Man he's amazing. Wait... Where the fuck is Jurre?'  
'Ehhh, he went somewhere that way' Zana said and pointed at the pier.

I ran down the pier and saw Jurre with some other guys and Laura. I was happy to see him again, but I felt like I love Kevin and like there's no place in my heart for him. But still, I was drunk, nothing was wrong with being with two guys in one night, right?

A lot happened with Jurre that night, but let's not get into details. But believe me, we didn't have sex or anything, just making out and stuff. I soon got bored of him, because I wanted Kevin but he wasn't there. I walked my way to Zana and the other guys she was with.

'Heyy Zana... I have enough, can we like pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee go home now? I feel like shit and I'm really cold. Please.' I begged.  
'Uh, okay whatever. I want to get away from this guy as soon as possible. He's gross. Let's go.' She grabbed my hand and we yelled 'BYE!' to everyone. Then we started our way back to my house. I was alone that night so we decided to have a sleepover.

'Awwww, Justin is so cute in One less lonely girl' Zana was looking at the music videos on my iPhone. We were already cruled up in my bed and I was half asleep.  
'What? Kevin? Whattttt?' I said, because I thought she was talking about him.  
'Ahhh nevermind, you're love sick.' She laughed.

I feel asleep in seconds, but my sleep was very light.  
My nightmares from my chilhood returned. HELL.


End file.
